


No Jedi

by Astre_Red



Series: The Master(s) of Ben Solo [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astre_Red/pseuds/Astre_Red
Summary: Ben Solo met the old Togruta when running from the Knights of Ren.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Ahsoka Tano
Series: The Master(s) of Ben Solo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173293
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	No Jedi

Ben Solo met the old Togruta when running from the Knights of Ren.

He was just walking around, enjoying a rare moment of peace while buying parts for his ship.

It had been at least a few months since he left Skywalker's academy, and he still woke up with his heart racing, waiting to see his master's lightsaber alight, about to strike him. He still had nightmares, but he stopped throwing up, and his hands didn't shake anymore when he held his own lightsaber, so he counted that as a win.

Months since he stole a ship and started a life away from a family who never believed him.

He always knew, of course, that his parents were wary. Not of him, necessarily, but of what he could do, what he could become. _Seeds of the Dark_ , he heard his uncle say to reassure his mother, _you don't have to worry. I'll train him, it'll be okay._

Ben wonders if he was sincere, or if he had already planned his nephew's death.

_He won't become like him_. Luke had said to his parents. Ben had been a child, making his toys float and throwing tantrums because his parents had always something to do, were too busy to play -politics and Republic and smuggling and _why don't you play with the droid sweetheart_ \- and he was angry. He was a child.

He never saw his family's fear until it was too late, until they sent him away for _your own good, Ben, you'll be a Jedi, isn't it what you wanted?_

It wasn't, but his parents didn't care. They just wanted to make sure he was okay. Make sure he wasn't like _him_.

(Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. _The Dark Side_ , they called it.)

(Ben hadn't been the one afraid.)

Moving on. He woke up with his uncle -the one who forgave Darth Vader, the one who was supposed to be _better_ \- ready to kill him. He ran.

He always liked smuggling best anyway.

He started to work, little jobs here and there, careful not to attract attention from the First Order or the Resistance -he wanted nothing to do with both. He fired blasters and hid his lighsaber in his cloak, and no one was supposed to know.

But then the Knights of Ren came and there was children and despite what his Master believed, Ben wasn't heartless.

He was, however, outnumbered.

_This is Skywalker's luck, isn't it._

Ben narrowed his eyes and gripped his lightsaber tight, breathing, and ready to fight back.

He didn't have time to raise his arm before a silhouette fell from a nearby roof and striked against a Knight's blade.

For a horrifying moment, Ben was certain his potential saviour had been pierced by the blade. But the Knight fell, and then it was hard to follow.

The old woman -a Togruta- was fast, faster than Luke and anyone he had ever seen, and her white sabers were beautiful and nothing like Ben had ever seen before. She was in a graceful and deadly dance against the Knights, and she was winning.

Ben was frozen, mouth agape, as the last one fell and she turned towards him.

She was old, undoubtedly, but there was something noble about it, about her. She looked like something out of myths and legends, something out of time, who didn't belong anymore. But despite this, she looked like a person, with sad and tired eyes, a survivor in a way his master never was.

There was silence for a while, but Ben was burning of curiosity.

“I thought all Jedi from the Order were dead.” he said, because that was what his Master had said with sad eyes, that he was the last and the oldest since Ben Kenobi. That his nephew had been named after the survivor of a bygone era.

The Torguta didn't answer at first, her blue eyes examining his face.

“There aren't.” she said after a while, and her gaze fell on the lightsaber clenched in his hand. She tilted her head. “And where is your Master, young one?”

Someting in him burned, and he showed his teeth because it was still a fresh wound.

“He betrayed me.” he said coldly, and the Togruta's eyes widened briefly before a sad smile grew on her face. Ben bristled, offended and ready to-

“That makes two of us.” the old woman said, and any reply he had died quickly. He slowly closed his mouth and glanced away, embarrassed. The woman's eyes didn't leave him.

“And what do you intend to do, young Jedi?” she asked, there was something in her voice he couldn't place, something like sorrow and nostalgia tangled together, but he didn't really care.

“I'm no Jedi.” Ben said, and she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Do you have any idea for Ben's possible masters? Share in the comments!


End file.
